yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom
A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom is the seventh episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot When Applejack discovered a letter that was once written by her late parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter, She and Apple Bloom are about to embark on a sisterly mission to learn the past. Going for Aikko’s Flower House/Twilight and her friends payed a visit One day at Aikko's Flower House, Twilight and her friends were paying a visit. Discovering a letter/Applejack and Apple Bloom planning to write a letter Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was playing with Winona when Applejack discovered a letter that was written by their late parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter. Soon, They started writing a letter to their friends as they plan their mission alone. Bowser begins his new evil plan/Sending out a new Koopa At Bower's castle, Bowser begins his evil plan as he sends a new Koopa to attack. Blisstina returns to earth/Amethyst and Alex Making Benny the new Rowdyruff Boy Soon, Blisstina returned to earth to see the rest of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys again. Then, Amethyst Utonium and Alexander Fox Xanatos created Benny, the new Rowdyruff Boy replica of Blisstina. John Smith and Luna's date/Talking about each other Meanwhile, John Smith and Vice Principal Luna were enjoying their afternoon date. Soon, They've talked about each other about what passion they had and what they enjoy the best about. Norg found a note from Applejack/Showing the note to Ransik But then, Norg found a note from Applejack figuring that she might be in danger. As he showed the note to Ransik, He gathered Twilight, her friends, the other groups of Power Rangers and other heroes for help. Toadette knows the past they have a letter/Telling the story of the past Suddenly, Toadette begins to know the past letter Applejack and Apple Bloom had about their parents. So, She told them the whole story about the family feud that split them apart. An attack from the Koopa Minions/Applejack and Apple Bloom ran for safety Suddenly, There was an attack form the Koopa Minions interfering with their mission. So, They ran for safety trying to get away from them as Siege, Chameleon and the Raptors followed them. Alex helps out Applejack and Apple Bloom/Meeting with his grandfathers Then, Alex came to help Applejack and Apple Bloom to their journey from the letter from their parents. Soon, He took them to see his paternal grandfather, Petros Xanatos, And maternal grandfather, Halcyon Renard as they discovered their whereabouts about how they died. Seeking help form Oberon and Tatania/Puck remedy the history from the note Soon enough, They seek help from Alex's step-grandfather, Oberon and grandmother, Tatania who just arrived from Avalon. Later, Puck begins to remedy the history form the note. Koopa Shade captured Apple Bloom/Getting help from the Manhattan Gargoyles Then, A Koopa called Koopa Shade appeared out of nowhere and captured Apple Bloom. With no time to loose, Alex has to get help from the Manhattan Gargoyles to rescue her. Rescuing Apple Bloom/Angela keeps her safe from harm Until soon, Twilight and her friends came and rescued Apple Bloom. Just as they have to fight off the Koopa Minions, Angela had to protect her from harm. The Rangers came to help/Applejack and Apple Bloom reunited Just then, the Samurai, Super Mega, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel came just in time to help. At last, Applejack and Apple Bloom reunited happily. Applejacks victory against the Koopa/Wining the Megazord battle And so, Applejack finished off Koopa Shade with a final strike of his Honesty Axe. Just as Dragaunus fired the growth potion to make him bigger, They begin the Megazord battle and defeated Koopa Shade for good. Letter is received by Applejack and Apple Bloom’s Parents/True Loving Sisters Finally, There was a letter that has received by Applejack and Apple Bloom's parents who was somehow saved by Miss Do Well who is it's own being. But then, Applejack and Apple Bloom shared a special sisterly love in hopes to see their parents again. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Mentor Ji *Keeper *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania Mermaid Princesses Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku Trivia *This episode has a reference of A Letter to Momo and Cardcaptors Clear Card arc: The favorite teddy bear gift. *The Derbytantes, Blisstina and Benny will make their appearance in the episode. *Amethyst and Alex will make the new Rowdyruff Boy named Benny and shared with Blisstina's DNA by his heart and soul and becoming their Brother. *Applejack and Apple Bloom knows their past their parents had died and left their letter and they need to plan to write and send them. Transcript *A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225